Due to the expansive nature of EVA material during the molding process, current EVA products do not include relatively thin layers of EVA material having a texture formed thereon and/or having small holes molded therein. Attempting to mold small holes into an EVA sheet is either impractical because it involves the use of easily-breakable mold core pieces, or is difficult because any small holes formed in such a thin EVA sheet are quickly closed off by the expansion of the foam around the hole perimeter.